


Five Days

by Shadow_of_Quill



Category: Death Note
Genre: Implications of sexual child abuse by teacher in chapter two, Kinkmeme, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt requested Light repeatedly being casually molested because of his good looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Monday_  
The train was crowded, as usual. Light stood in the centre of the carriage, thinking over his next moves in this game he was playing with L.

He didn't react when the man behind him pressed closer. He could feel absolute proof that it _was_ a man, but he didn't try to move away - there was no space for him to move into.

The man behind him was quite considerate, in a way - no grabbing at Light, no sneering about how pretty he was, just a silent grinding that probably wasn't even noticable to the other people in the carriage.

He ignored the deep sigh behind him as the train reached his station and he left.

 _Tuesday_  
She was waiting at the door to the changing rooms. "Sensei," he acknowledged, bowing his head respectfully.

"Yagami-kun," she smiled, her eyes sweeping over him intently. "Is this your free period?"

"Unfortunately, no," he said, with just the right touch of regret.

She looked disappointed, almost pouting. "You are such a good student, I'm sure that you can afford to miss this one class. I'll make sure you aren't marked down as tardy," and the way she pushed her lips out made it all too clear what she wanted him to be doing.

"I could not possibly risk it so close to the exams," he told her, trying to get around her to his next class.

She leaned forwards so that her breasts were pressed against him, one hand hidden between them as it reached for his groin - and another boy came by, and she straightened with a pout. "I'll speak with your sensei about that pass," she promised.

He responded appropriately and sighed when she left. He wasn't going to escape this, but at least it wasn't going to happen in a public area now.

Though, when she had him in an empty classroom and was kissing him desperately, forcing his hand inside her shirt to touch her breast, he wasn't sure that was good enough.

 _Wednesday_  
"Hey, Yagami- _kun_ ," his tennis opponent sneered. "What do you think you're doing, beating me? Think you're so special, don't you?" He slammed Light against the wall, breathing heavily as he dropped to his knees. "Think we should all just kneel here and suck your dick," he snarled, grabbing at Light's boxers and dragging them down.

Light stared over his head and waited blankly for it to be over. His expression didn't change as he was licked and nipped, the physical stimulus having the usual result. It didn't change when the boy tried to deep-throat him, only to back off and grunt a curse at him for being too large. It didn't change even when his semen was pouring down the boy's throat, making him choke and curse again as he shoved himself away and stormed off to get changed.

Light wondered how L's investigation was going, and found it in himself to smile slightly.

 _Thursday_  
They were drunk. "Hi, handsome, want to try with both of us?"

"No," he said brusquely.

"Too bad," the man sniggered, grabbing his ass while the woman felt at the front of his trousers.

He sidestepped and made it to a public area. They didn't follow him.

Not as bad as the last time he'd had to go past that bar.

 _Friday_  
His latest girlfriend looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "I was hoping that you'd - that you'd - be my first time," she whispered, rubbing her whole body against his.

He took her by the shoulders and gently pushed her back. "I just -" and then his mouth was full of her tongue as she lunged at him, hands already reaching for the buttons on his shirt.

Normal teenage boys wouldn't turn down a pretty girl who wanted them, would they? he asked himself, simultaneously wondering with an amused disgust how many boys had been her 'first time' before him.

At least she'd brought condoms.

 

Ryuk cackled in the background as he watched Light repair the damage to his appearance from the latest encounter. It was hilarious - Light reminded him of a cat that didn't want to be stroked but couldn't get away from the humans pawing at him. " **You know, if you made the trade, you could stop them all from doing that to you,** " he pointed out.

Light sneered at him as he tidied himself, returning to his usual pristine perfection. "They aren't worth getting upset over. I'm certainly not going to let them steal half my life."

" **Huh? _I'd_ be the one taking your life,** " Ryuk said in confusion.

Light shook his head condescendingly as the shinigami failed to understand him yet again. "It's a human thing, Ryuk."

He felt his usual distant satisfaction as the final wrinkles from his latest encounter vanished. His flawless appearance wasn't just a mask - it was armour. As long as none of the people around him got past it, it didn't matter what they did to the surface.

None of them - not the teachers, not the students, not the passers-by or the fellow-travellers - were really touching _him_. He wasn't going to trade away half his life just to kill them. 

That would mean that what they did to him was important enough to be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L learns what Light is accustomed to.

Of course L had noticed how many people were - interested - in Light, and how little resistance he put up to their attentions. He simply didn't think to put that together with how quickly Light dropped his complaints about being chained to L.

Not until the night they both woke up to find that L had unconsciously wrapped himself around Light, and Light's response was to force himself limp and wait for L to do whatever he wanted. Even in the darkness of the room, L could see the blankness in his eyes.

"I apologise, Light-kun," L said, disentangling himself and retreating to the other side of the bed.

"For what?" The question itself could be taken as an attempt to lessen the awkwardness of the situation, but the casual way Light asked it was too genuine. He didn't see anything wrong with L's actions, even though they could be taken as an intentional attempt to put Light in a position where he'd have to put up with being inappropriately manhandled.

Given what L had seen when he was watching Light, there was no way Light would be so naive about L's possible reasons for doing so.

The most likely possibility was that Light was planning to use anything L did to undermine his authority within the taskforce. "I assure Light-kun, there will be nothing that he needs to inform Yagami-san of," L told him, subtly warning him against that course of action.

Light gave him a weird look. "I know that. I haven't needed to be told that for years, Ryuuzaki."

L fought not to tense up, all his instincts screaming that something was wrong. "Under what circumstances did Light-kun need to be told this?"

Light tucked the covers around himself as an excuse not to look at L. "I misjudged Natsuhara-sensei's actions and made inappropriate accusations. I know better now. Goodnight."

L weighed his next possible moves. He could try to ignore what Light had implied - but that would just make it stick in his mind until he found answers, distracting him from the case. He could keep Light up to ask more, but if this _was_ a plot to undermine him, that could be twisted and used against him far too easily - he could picture the furious expressions on everyone's faces as they heard that L had suspected Yagami-san of ignoring his son's wellbeing.

His best option, he decided, would be to wait and bring this up tomorrow or later, when Light wouldn't be expecting it.

 

In the end, he had a better opening than he'd expected. Matsuda tripped over something (most of the people who noticed were fairly sure it was his own feet) and spilled the water he'd been carrying over Light's chest.

"Oh, sorry!" he chirped, fishing out a handkerchief and swiping at Light's chest and groin.

Light grimaced and tried to push him away, saying, "It's fine, Matsuda, I can clean myself up," but Matsuda wasn't listening. Instead, he tugged Light up and tried to push him out of the room, babbling about changing his clothes.

L watched them for a moment, seeing that although Light was resisting, he wasn't going far enough to be impolite - which meant he wasn't going far enough to make Matsuda stop - and his eyes were becoming as blank as they'd been that night when he woke up underneath L.

L wrapped the chain around his arm a few times, and then yanked strongly, forcing Light over to him and away from Matsuda.

"Hey!" Light glared at him, the blankness gone.

"If Light-kun needs to change his clothes, I will have to join him. There is no need for Matsuda-san to be distracted by performing as an honour-guard for Light-kun," L droned, making it perfectly clear that he was unhappy to have his work disturbed by such a pointless accident.

Matsuda looked down, ashamed. L led Light past him, adding calmly, "Besides, this will provide an opportunity for Light-kun to elaborate on his comments last night about 'inappropriate accusations'."

Light was still sputtering as the doors closed behind them.

 

Ide exchanged uncertain looks with Aizawa. Mogi was as focussed on his work as ever, and Matsuda was too busy worrying over his clumsiness to have noticed L's final words to Light, but...

Aizawa came to a decision, and asked, "We can change the feed on these cameras to see them, right?"

"Good idea," Ide agreed, and they went to the bank of controls. Their first tries got views of empty rooms and corridors, but just as Matsuda noticed what they were doing and starting questioning it, they found L and Light stood in a bathroom, Light absently wiping his chest with a towel as he and L talked.

_"...said about Natsuhara."_

Light gave L a suspicious look. _"I didn't say anything about Natsuhara- sensei,"_ he emphasised the title.

L was unimpressed. _"Light-kun implied that he misjudged whether Natsuhara's actions were inappropriate. I was wondering what, precisely, he misjudged."_

Light made an irritated noise. _"What, do you want me to show you?"_

_"I believe that would be best."_

Light huffed, stepped closer so that he was almost pressed against L, and reached around to cup his buttock and squeeze it. _"That."_

"What?!" "The fu-" "Did he just-" The outburst was loud enough to draw Mogi's attention away from his paperwork. He came over to watch with the rest of them.

L was visibly put off, though not nearly as much as their secret audience. _"Natsuhara did that to an eleven-year-old."_

"WHAT?!"

Light gave him a strange look. _"It's kind of creepy that you have my school record memorised so well that you remember which teachers I had at what age."_

"...He didn't say no."

_"I assume you told your father about this?"_

"Guys, why doesn't he sound happy about that?"

Light shrugged, not bothering to step away from L. _"I shouldn't have. Father's busy with his work, he doesn't have time to waste on my overreactions."_

The taskforce stared in disbelief. "...What."

_"Overreactions? He investigated your claims?"_ L probed.

Light finally stepped back, looking irritated. _"Look, I went to a very highly-regarded school. A teacher doing what I thought he'd done would never be tolerated, so obviously I was mistaken."_ He shook his head, calming down. _"It was nothing important. And I learned from it."_

_"Learned not to complain when people assaulted you."_

"How can he stand there and say that without any emotion?" Aizawa snarled.

Light snorted. _"You're being melodramatic, Ryuuzaki."_ He raised his chained wrist and shook it with a wry grin. _"Besides, it doesn't matter for now. It's not like you're going to let anyone else touch me while we're connected, is it?"_

"Is he saying -?"

_"I hope that Light-kun is willing to believe that I have no such intentions towards him."_ L watched Light intently. Light smiled, not as brightly as he sometimes did, but it looked genuine.

_"I know. You don't care about touching me yourself as long as no one else gets to, right? Like having a private work of art in your gallery."_

"...Well, that's good. Right? If Light's sure that L won't - do anything he shouldn't..."

Mogi reached over to the controls. "Let's put the cameras back how they were before either of them realises we've been spying on them."


End file.
